One Last Time
by ellisems77
Summary: Niall meets a pretty girl named Callie at the beach. When she moves away, will he get to see her one last time before she leaves, or will she go without saying goodbye? Also, with a larry bromance blossoming, will One Direction ever be the same?
1. And That's When I Asked For Her Number

NIALL'S POV

"And that's when I asked for her number," I finished telling the lads of my trip to the beach. "Woah…." Zayn said. Harry added, "She sounds really hot!" Some more 'wow's and 'get some Niall's came from the big couch my four best friends were sitting on.  
Today I went to Malibu beach (we were on a two week vacation from work) alone to tan. I was lying on the hot sand, getting some sun, when I heard loud giggling coming from somewhere nearby. I opened my eyes, seeing her long, golden hair. I looked up to see her plump, pink lips and perfectly shaped nose. Once more my eyes looked up. They lingered for a second, taking in her big, sea green eyes. She giggled some more. Realizing that I had been staring, I got up to properly introduce myself.  
"Hi, my name is Niall."  
"Callie," she replied shyly.  
"Are you from here?" I asked her.  
"No, I'm from London, England. You?" She asked curiously.  
"If you couldn't already tell by my accent, I'm Irish," I giggled again.  
A little while, and a whole lot of talking later, I found myself meeting the friends she came to the beach with. Their names were Becca, Sean, Wes, Emily, and Hannah. Becca was short and a very spazzy girl. The first thing she said to me was, "My name is Becca, but please, call me Zebra. I own a lion named Montacora, but I promise, she doesn't bite"  
Sean was a tall and very athletic boy. He was as funny as anything, too. He seemed like he would be a great friend. He was a little quiet, but once you get to know him a little better, he is the best person you will ever meet! He had his arm around Emily's waist, so I assumed that they were boyfriend/girlfriend. Emily was a tall, smart girl. She seemed very confident in herself. The way she walked and presented herself to people kind of intimated me. She looked quite strong. I know I won't be messing with her anytime soon. Wes was a short, funny guy. He seemed kind of nerdy with his glasses, but he was very funny, as well. Hannah was a short quiet girl. She laughed a lot, but didn't say much. I'm thinking that she will be a very good friend of mine, seeing as we both like to laugh.


	2. Oh Yes, That Really Just Happened

CALLIE'S POV  
Yawning, I woke up from my amazing dream. It was about the blonde cutie I met yesterday. His name is Niall. He has the funniest accent because he is Irish. When he met Hannah, Emily, Sean, and Wes, he really seemed to click with them, especially Hannah. Luckily, she has a boyfriend named Tucker.I was kind of worried that she would steal Niall from me…

LOUIS' POV  
"Tehehehe," I laughed, finishing up my work. "HazzaBear, come here," I whispered to the boy next door. I was in Niall's room. This morning, I decided to play a prank on him! I hope he doesn't get too mad….  
"What did you do this time, Lou," he whispered back, walking into the room.  
"Just look!" I exclaimed quietly. I watched as his eyes roamed over Niall's 'disguise'  
"What did you do?" he questioned with a huge grin on his face.  
"Well, first I took his favorite snack out of the kitchen, whipped cream. Then I sprayed it all over his abs… I… I mean… stomach…YA! Stomach…. Then I took two of my beloved carrots and put the up his nose and in his ears. I found Zayn's hipster glasses and put them on his face. Next, I snuck into Zayn's bathroom and took some of his hair gel,"  
"You did WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed almost waking Niall up.  
"SSSSHHHHHH! It's fine. He will never know! Now let me finish my story!" I told the younger boy.  
"Ok, but don't come running to me when Zayn starts chasing after you," Harry said.  
"Whatever, ok, so, I took Zayn's gel and spiked up Niall's hair. Just the way he hates it. After that, I went into Liam's room and took his Toy Story dolls, or 'action figures' as he likes to call them. I placed them all around his body. I went back into the kitchen and grabbed some maple syrup and put a big smiley face on his chest," I smiled proudly at what I did.  
Harry just sat there for a second with a dumbfounded look on his face. About thirty seconds later, he burst out laughing, just enough to make Niall wake up! "Oh shit!" I said loudly, "RUN! Harry, come on!" But he was still laughing. So, I grabbed his hand and led him out of the room running towards the kitchen.  
'OH. MY. GOD! LOUIS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I heard Niall scream from his room.  
"NIALL SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Zayn yelled from his room.  
"Uh, Zayn?" Niall questioned.  
"What now, Niall?" Zayn asked impatiently.  
"Do you know where your expensive hair gel is?" Niall asked.  
"Ya, it's in my bathroom. Why?" Zayn replied.  
"Louis used it to prank me! He spiked my hair up with it!" Niall yelled.  
"Fuck, we're screwed now," I said to Harry. Just then, I heard a loud thump coming from the back of the flat, where his room is.  
"WE!? YOU DID THIS! ALL BY YOURSELF!" Harry screamed at me.  
I felt like crying. "Please Hazza…?" I begged, giving him my best puppy eyes. He rolled his eyes and then grabbed my arm, pulling me into the coat closet right next to the kitchen. When he closed the door it was really dark, so I turned on the lights. I turned towards Harry, and realized that we were really close. I've always had a little crush on Harry, but I was always too scared of ruining our friendship to tell him. Every time I see those soft curls, it gives me butterflies. And whenever he talks to me, it makes me want to faint. Oh, and don't even get me started on his emerald green eyes…. My deep thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Harry's soft lips crashing down on mine. I stood there in shock for a minute, and then I started to kiss him back. Niall destroyed the romantic moment by storming into the closet.  
"LOUIS- omigosh… I'm so sorry… uh… sorry… bye… uh see you later…?" Niall said blushing profusely, obviously noticing he intruded. He closed leaving all of the awkwardness in the room.


	3. Getting Ready For The Big Date

CALLIE'S POV  
Niall texted me this morning!  
His text read: Do you want to hang out for coffee today? Around 11:00, maybe?  
I texted back: Sure:) Sounds great!  
He replied back to me: Ok! See you there.

I was SO EXCITED! I need to call Hannah, Becca,and Emily and have them come over to help me get ready! I checked the time on my phone, it was already 9:00! I have to call them NOW so we have time to pick out my outfit, for Emily to do my makeup, and for Hannah to do my hair!  
I sent a message to all of them saying: Come over NOW! Niall just asked me out on a date and I need your help getting ready!

Ten Minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. Running down the stairs, I heard my friend laughing outside of the door. As I opened the door, The girls were squeling and congratulating me on my date.  
"Way to go, Callie!" Becca exclaimed.,  
"I love Niall. I totally approve," Emily said with a hint of humor in her voice.  
"Omigosh, Callie! This is SO SUPER COOL!" Hannah screamed in my ear a little too excitedly.  
"I know! But I can't go if you all don't help me get ready," I told them. We ran up to my room, and Becca ripped open my walk-in closet door. She looked around enthusiastically, looking for the perfect outfit.  
"Aha!" She said finally, "I found the perfect outfit."  
"Let me see!" Emily, Hannah,and I yelled in unison.  
"Jinx!" Emily called out.  
"Whatever!" I said loudly, "let's just get me ready!" They all started running around my room trying to find things to go with the outfit Becca chose. She found a short, but too short, denim skirt, with a shirt that says 'Free Hugs' on it. Then she added my cute black flats with a velvet bow on each of them. Hannah said she will curl my hair to form little ringlets. I told Emily to go very natural with the makeup, as I was only going on a coffee date.

When I was done, I looked in the mirror and gasped. I couldn't recognize myself. "Emily, what kid of makeup did you put one me?" I asked.  
"Only mascara and a little Bobbi Brown powder. Why?"  
"I dont look like myself at all..." I said. There was still astonishment in my voice. I was finally all ready for my coffee date with Niall


	4. The Breakup

HANNAH'S POV  
Today I got a text. It wasn't a good text. It was from my boyfriend, Tucker. Tucker is absolutely gorgeous! He has slightly shaggy blonde hair; he's kinda short, but he's taller than me; He has absolutely amazing abs; He is super nice, all of the time; he has the most beautiful emerald green eyes I have ever seen! Tucker is a great boyfriend. He would always remember my birthday, he would buy me nice gifts, He is funny too. He and my other friend, Emily, are pretty tight. Sometimes, I worry about my relationship with Tucker. That maybe Emily likes him and flirts with him a lot. Or, maybe that's just how she is. She might be the kind of girl who just flirts with any guys in view. What. A. Slut. Good thing she has a boyfriend. His name is Sean. I will be honest with you, I used to, and still kind of do, have a crush on him. He has always been so nice to me. He doesn't talk very much, but when he does, it makes me smile on the inside.

Ok. About the text. When I got back home from Callie's place, I heard a beep coming from my pocket. I pulled out my phone and started to bawl.  
The text read: Hey, um, I think we should see other people. We could still be friends though? Right? K. Bye.  
What. A. Dick! I cannot believe that any guy would actually have the balls to break up with a girl over text. Especially since we dated for two whole years! Ugh! No more guys for the rest of my life! EVER EVER NEVER!

Ok, enough with the screaming. I need to call Callie right now! No. She's at her coffee dtae... BECCA! I'll call Becca!

Becca arrived thirty minutes later. She walked in and gasped. "Hannah are you all right?" She found me laying on the couch regretting my life, curled up in a ball of blankets. I had tissues everywhere, my face was red and I looked ready to throw up. Becca ran into the kitchen and came back two minutes later with two tubs of ice cream, and two spoons. "Talk. Now"


	5. Texts

Callie walked through the front door of her apartment, and sighed. That was the best date she had ever been on. Nothing was awkward, or tense. It felt totally right.

She made her way to her room, and layed down on her bed. She took her phone from herpurse and turned it on. While she was waiting for the lock screen of her iPhone to show up. When it finally brightened, Callie found that she had 12 messages from Becca, 8 from Hannah, 2 from Tucker, and 1 from Niall. She also had 7 missed calls from Hannah, and 4 from Becca. She started to go through her messages. All of the messages from Becca and Hannah were about some thing that Hannah's going through right now. The text from Niall said: "I had so much fun today:)" I quickly replied back: "Me too(:" One of the wo texts from Tucker said: "Ugghhh!" and the other one was just a buch of random letters... Damn, that boy can be confusing...

WHY DOES MY LIFE HAVE TO BE SO CRAZY?


End file.
